By Your Side
by tifafenrir09
Summary: After Hilary wakes up from a coma, she learns an important lesson: Friends are always there for you, even when you don't want their help KaiHil oneshot


Hilary's Beyblade zipped into her hand. The screams of the crowd echoed through her head. She punched the air with triumph. Finally, her worst nightmare was over.

Since her defeat against Alana Tsurugi, the most powerful opponent she'd ever faced, her morale had taken a heavy beating. But now, with the support of her friends, she'd finally had her revenge. Hilary walked away from Alana, but suddenly started to fall. Her friends ran to help her.

"Hil, are you OK?" Tyson asked.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"You look bad, Hilary." Max blinked.

_I __**feel**__ bad_, Hilary thought.

"Look, I don't need your help. Now, will you all just back off?" she snapped. She walked away, leaving her friends stunned.

"Jeez, what's barking up **her** tree?" Daichi exclaimed.

"It was a tough battle. She probably wants to rest." Ray suggested.

_Hilary..._Kai thought.

* * *

Hilary limped down the corridor, and slumped against the wall. She was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. Looking up at the ceiling, she could feel her bitbeast Amethysia rubbing against her.

"Thank you...Amethysia." she whispered, before losing consciousness.

Her Beyblade fell out of her hand, and cracked, before being destroyed. The only piece of it left was the bitchip. The destruction of her Beyblade was the last thing Hilary heard...

* * *

Kai was walking down the corridor when he felt his foot stand on something. It was a piece of an attack ring.

"What the-?" he blinked. "This is from Hilary's Beyblade." he whispered. He looked down and saw a figure lying on the floor.

_No..._

It was Hilary. Her Beyblade was in pieces, apart from the bitchip. Kai scooped it up from the floor. "Hilary, can you hear me?" he asked.

There was no reply.

"Hilary, it's me!" he exclaimed. He felt her skin. She was cold. He jumped back. "Hey, I need a medic here!" he called.

Soon, Kai was in hospital by Hilary's bed.

_Please Hilary, wake up..._Kai silently prayed. He squeezed her hand, hoping for a response, but there was none. Meanwhile, Kenny had built a new Beyblade for her, which Kai would give to Hilary once she woke up. The doctors said that she was in a stable condition, but was in a coma.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes. _What happened? Where am I?_ She looked around.

"Well, well. I see Sleeping Beauty's awoken from her slumber." a doctor smiled.

"Where am I?" Hilary asked.

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep for a long time, Hilary." he replied. "You have good friends." he added.

She glanced at the bedside table. It was covered with "Get Well Soon" cards and flowers. _Wow..._she blinked.

"But one friend was more dedicated to you than the others." he continued.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked.

"HILARY!!" voices cried.

"Hey." she smiled.

Tyson suddenly hugged her, to Hilary's shock. "Don't you EVER do that again, Tachibana!" he yelled.

"I won't, and you DO realise what you're doing right?" she replied. He suddenly let go, looking embarrassed. Hilary turned to the doctor.

"What did you mean by "one friend was more dedicated to you than the others"?" she asked. The doctor nodded to the seat opposite her bed. A figure was sleeping in it...Kai. "What did Kai do?" Hilary asked.

"He found you collapsed in the corridor after you fought Alana. He alerted for medical attention, and he's stayed by your side ever since." Ray smiled.

_Kai did that...for me?_ Hilary thought. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Let's see...about 3 weeks." Max replied.

"So, I missed the final." she sighed.

"We won, though. Alana didn't take your victory against her well." Kenny explained.

_We won. That's good to hear..._Hilary thought.

"Man, was she tough to beat!" Tyson added.

Kai groaned in his sleep, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." he grinned.

"Hey there, my knight in shining armour." Hilary chuckled.

"I think we'd better go..." Kenny suggested.

"Kai and Hilary, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Daichi teased as Tyson made kissing noises. Kai and Hilary shot them their cold looks, which immediately quietened them.

"They told me that you've been watching over me." Hilary smiled, once everyone had left.

"Yeah." Kai nodded, looking sheepish.

"Thanks." she grinned.

"No problem." Kai blushed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, digging into his pocket. He handed over her new Beyblade. "Meet Amethysia V." he announced.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Kenny made it while you were in your coma. He said that the V stood for Victory." he added.

"Nice." Hilary smiled.

"I'd better go." Kai began.

"Kai." she called.

"Hmm?" he blinked. Carefully, she got out of bed, and kissed him. Kai looked surprised, but something caused him to kiss her back.

"Thanks for being by my side." she smiled, as she broke the kiss.

"Y-You're welcome." Kai blinked. He left.

Hilary smiled to herself. She'd learnt a valuable lesson: Friends are always there for you, even when you don't want their help.

**THE END**


End file.
